Prom Night
by Firithnovwen
Summary: Junior Prom; Sam is watching over Kurt. Sam/Kurt oneshot Written for Gracesofthechild


Sam had pictured Junior Prom to be a little different. He certainly hadn't expected to be dateless for one he was sure that following the guidelines of

_**How to be popular (At a New School)**_

Would have worked by now. The book had been his bible this year. When it suggested a new look for his new attitude he didn't hesitate putting lemon juice in his hair. It wasn't like anyone would have known (Except for Kurt's sixth sense)

It was going so well too. He was Quarterback and dating the Head Cheerleader, one separated shoulder and Baby Daddy issues later he's at Prom very much alone.

He sighed heavily and recited rule one in his head.

_**Rule 1; Smile. Don't walk around with your head down. **_

_**Instead, look open and receptive.**_

_**Looking confident and poised is half the battle**_

Sam smiled; after all there are plenty of girls that don't have dates and not all of them are lepers or social outcasts. He heads to the punch table and is greeted by Finn who is holding two glasses of punch looking a bit lost.

"Finn" He greets warmly

Finn smiles widely, sometimes Sam is a bit freaked out by his upfront kindness. They should be rivals they both want to be Quarterbacks and Sam kinda thinks he could take the male lead. Although he hasn't spoke up on the current ambition.

"Who are you here with?"

Sam rubs the back of his head "Flying solo" He admits

"Oh…I'm here with Rachel…but I kinda of lost her" He said looking around wishing she wasn't so short, she kinda disappeared in crowds

"Sweet" He said with a nod and poured himself a glass of punch and grimaced after taking a sip. The Vodka wasn't settled "Oh someone got to the punch early"

Finn sniffed the drink and shrugged "Do you want me to find you someone to dance with…Mercedes came with Kurt I'm sure she'll dance with you"

Sam looked around and located Mercedes, she looked stunning in her in light blue strapless dress with the midsection tied in black lace. It was form fitting and complimented her in all the right places. As beautiful as Mercedes was Kurt's drew his attention.

He was wearing a traditional tuxedo with a long tail with a light blue vest and one of those pocket tissues. It was a far cry from his usual outlandish outfits but he looked beautiful.

Sam's lip thinned, he had been aware of his homosexual thought tendencies for a while now he certainly never acted on them he even completely denied them. He liked girls too, so he never considered himself gay. For a long time he thought everyone had those thoughts. That was until his best friend last year had talk about curb stomping queers, he was shocked to say the least. For one Joey was like the most mellow person he knew, he was against war and a Christian. He didn't know why he was so threatened by someone's sexuality, he never asked him either. His dad got a new job and he started a new school.

And coming out of the closest wasn't going to make him popular; he saw how Kurt was treated. Although when Kurt had suggested that they become partners he was somewhat excited. Maybe he could talk to Kurt about how he could deal with it.

Sam walked away from Finn abandoning him on his pursuit to find Rachel and headed over. He didn't understand why Kurt had broke it off but that was when he met Quinn and sorta of forgot about Kurt for a while. She was beautiful and popular and she liked him despite him being somewhat of a dork.

Then Puckerman returned and well, nice guys finish last.

"Hi" He said brushing back his hair.

Mercedes and Kurt turned towards him sharing a glance.

_**Rule 2; Start conversations just something**_

_**Such as "I sure wish I didn't have to take this math**_

_**Class." Just to get a conversation going.**_

"I sure wish I didn't have to take this math class"

Kurt and Mercedes exchange glances "What?" Mercedes asked putting a hand on her hip. Kurt seemed amused and Sam wanted to crawl in a hole, he sort of panic there.

"Oh just thinking about my math class; it sucks"

She nodded "Riight"

"It's Prom, you should keep your thoughts to perhaps something more…fun" Kurt winked and took Mercedes arm and walked away towards the dance floor.

Sam frowned and decided a bathroom break would be good and headed in that direction.

He splashed water over his face trying his best to ignore the group of boys sharing a bottle of Vodka. They had obviously been the ones to spike the punch.

"I can't believe that little homo is here, did you see him dancing with that porker"

Sam breath hitched, he didn't understand how people could be so hateful. He wanted to be that guy that stood up for others, but there were five of them and well he didn't want to get his ass kicked.

"Yeah should teach him a lesson, we can drop him after Prom."

"Yeah they got this dumpster out back"

Sam had been at McKinley long enough to know what they meant when they talked about a dumpster. He has so far manage to void being thrown in but she had seen the unfortunate after effect of someone who had. Walking by with bits of yesterday lunch in their hair and smelling like rotten yogurt.

Sam didn't stand up to those bullies but maybe he could help Kurt out, by keeping an eye on him and maybe walking him to his car after the Prom. He was a nice guy after all just like Jake Sally or Captain Malcolm Reynolds, not always making the best choices but a good guy beneath it and will make it right somehow. Although he wasn't going to be jumping onto any Toruk or anything cool like that.

Sam sat down on the bleachers and watched Kurt from afar. It got pretty boring after a while even though the boy could dance; he sorta danced like a lot of girls. It was kinda hot.

Sam was surprised when a girl asked him to dance, she was kinda of chubby but he nodded and danced with her anyhow. She was a really nice girl and had seen Avatar a few times. So it was enjoyable, however afterwards it was like opening a gate of every unpopular and ugly Betty in the school to ask him to dance.

He said yes, mostly because he knew how it felt to be treated badly because of his physical appearance. Probably couldn't tell by his looks now and his rock hard abs but he was somewhat of a porker in middle school.

"That's sweet of Sam to dance with Becky" Kurt said as he laid his head on Mercede's shoulder. Mercedes glanced over; Sam was dancing awkwardly with the small Cheerio. She had one hand on his butt and giving chaperone Coach Sylvester thumbs up.

"Sam is nice" She agreed

Kurt sighed heavily

"And I think he's on team gay" She added

Kurt looked up "He's not gay…he was with Quinn"

"Okay so he's batting for both teams, I think he likes you"

Kurt laid his head back down and continued to sway "I'm done with straight crushes…I don't think I could handle it again"

"Just because Finn freaked out doesn't mean you shouldn't try"

"I'm not going to take advantage of him because I'm interested" He said giggled as Mercedes dipped him "He has had his eyes on you all night"

Kurt smiled and glanced over and bit his lip. Sam was glancing in their direction but quickly looked away when Kurt glanced over

Kurt blushed, certainly not.

Finn and Puck sat down next to Sam, Sam instantly felt nervous. "So I got a hotel room" Puck said

Sam eyes widen "Thanks but you're not my type"

Puck laughed and slapped Sam's shoulder hard; he winched beneath it. "It's for a party camel mouth"

Finn nodded and gestured for Puck to continue "You are invited; maybe we can find a girl for you to get laid…a girl that isn't Quinn"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck; Finn had obviously put Puck up to this to ease the tension between them. "Sure" He said "Kurt should come too"

Puck frowned "Why?" He said "He doesn't drink and he's not into girl parts"

"Well you are obviously inviting me to feel like a part of the team and well you should invite Kurt too"

"Want me to invite Artie too...actually that is a good idea I bet he's funny drunk I bet he runs his chair into the wall and shit"

"Artie's dad is picking him up after the prom" Finn pointed out.

"Fine whatever invite the fairy if you want" Puck said and stood up and dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. "My uncle owns the hotel so I got a like five rooms, this one is yours. Use it wisely; party is in my room"

Sam held the key tightly for the rest of the night he was working up his nerve to ask Kurt to dance, he knew it was socially suicide or something like that but he had been dancing with girls all night and well he was a nice guy and all.

He had finally worked up the courage and begun to walk towards Kurt and Mercedes they were dancing slowly. He was gonna ask to cut in

"That's all Folks; I hope you had a wonderful time. I'm DJ TwinTwist and I am available for weddings, birthdays and Bar Mitzvahs!"

Sam froze he was standing right in front of them and they stopped turning towards him.

"Hey Sam" Mercedes greeted a bit more friendly than before

"Um hi" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you going to Puckerman's party?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "No"

Mercedes gave him a nudge and Kurt gave her a stern glare

"Well I'm going…and thought maybe you would …want to come and hang out. I don't really drink so it's gonna be kind of boring and thought having someone that is sober orientated with me would be cool."

Mercedes nudged him again. "Okay" Kurt snapped at Mercedes "Sure…I'll call my dad and tell him I'm saying with Mercedes. I'm driving"

Sam smile and nodded "Sure"

For someone that wanted someone here to talk too Sam was very quiet. Kurt sat on the couch next to him sipping on his diet coke and watched the drunken idiots dance around. Despite Puck making such a big deal about Quinn he was on the bed making out with some girl.

Kurt was sure she didn't even go to our school. "This is fun" He muttered

Sam looked up "What?"

"I said this is fun"! He shouted "So much better than my Firefly marathon I had planned"

"Dude you liked Firefly?"

"What?" Kurt said the music was too loud. Sam looked down at his key "Wanna go to another room" He said getting close to Kurt so he could hear him.

Kurt nodded and stood up and Sam followed him out. They had to maneuver around the large group of drunken teenagers. 

"Man it was hot in there" Sam said taking off his tie "I got a room down this way, we can hang out"

Kurt nodded and followed him although he was slightly nervous, not that he didn't trust Sam but being in a small town he had to be wary of certain situations to avoid getting hurt, especially the situations where he was alone with not witnesses.

Sam opened the door the room was quiet, just a slight thumping from the music a few doors down. Sam took off his jacket and jumped on the bed.

"So you like Firefly?"

Kurt nodded and sat on the edge of the bed "Yeah, I'm not all Musicals and daytime TV"

Sam chuckled "Awesome"

"I own the box set; Fox was so stupid to cancel the show"

Kurt turned and looked Sam over "Why did you invite me?"

Sam smile faded a little bit and he swung his legs over as he sat up "You're a cool dude"

"Thanks I guess" Kurt bit his lip "You were looking at me"

Sam frowned "Some guys said they were gonna throw you in the dumpster, I was keeping an eye on you"

Kurt eyes widen "Oh…Thanks you" He said softly and looked at his tuxedo. Sam imagined it was expensive. Kurt look kinda of sad or disappointed, which, confused Sam; did he want to be thrown into the dumpster did he had some sort of fetish.

Sam is all about live and let live but that's kinda of weird and not very hygienic.

"You seem like a clean guy"

Kurt looked up "Excuse me?"

Sam shrugged "If you wanted to be thrown into the dumpster I won't stand in the way for now on."

Kurt looked at Sam like he had grown to two heads "Why" Kurt said baffled "Would anyone want to be thrown into the dumpster?"

"You looked disappointed I thought it was a fetish or something"

Kurt laughed "Oh my god" He shook his head "I was disappointed because I thought you were looking at me for different reasons"

Sam was a bit thick headed at times but he understood what Kurt had meant. He blushed and looked down at his hands.

"I should go"

Sam reached up and grabbed Kurt's hand "Don't"

"I embarrassed myself enough and I think I can manage to make it from the hotel to my car without being jumped, thank you for protecting me but if I stay any longer people will presume things and I don't want to be the cause of your sudden downward spiral of popularity"

"Rule Seven"

"What?" Kurt said turning towards him

Sam pulled out a small book out of his pants pocket and handed it to Kurt, the spine of the book was in poor shape showing that the book had been read several times. Kurt smiled at the Title _**How to be Popular (At a new School)**_

"What is rule seven?"

"Stop worrying so much about looking popular. Don't sell yourself out by trying to be someone you're not. Just be the best version of yourself"

Kurt smiled "Good advice…"

Sam stood up; looking eye to eye with Kurt he was nervous but at least Kurt looked just as nervous. He leaned in closing his eyes. He felt Kurt's hand on his chest pushing him slightly away

"What are you doing?"

Sam eyes shot open "I'm sorry"

"Why were you trying to kiss me?" He asked and looked around "Are there cameras?"

"What…no"

Kurt looked at his hands on his chest "You're straight, why would you try to kiss me unless it was some way to embarrass me is there someone hiding in the room?" Kurt walked away and looked beneath the bed. He stood up glaring at Sam and walked into the bathroom.

"No one is in here Kurt!"

Kurt turned towards him "Then why would you try to kiss me!"

Sam grabbed both of Kurt's arms and kissed him, their teeth hit but Sam held him in place as he moved his mouth sideways so it was only their lips touching. He brushed his tongue over Kurt's dried lips.

Kurt pushed back "What are you doing"

"Kissing you" Sam said "I like you Kurt, you're awesome"

Kurt looked into Sam's eyes for any sign of deceit "But you're straight."

"Kinda"

Kurt smiled "Kinda?"

Sam shrugged "Yeah…but I guess I like both but I really like you"

Kurt smiled and pulled Sam into a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt pushed his tongue into his mouth and swirled it around Sam's.

Sam moaned and begun to back up pulling Kurt with him. The back of knees hit the bed and he fell back pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt cried out in surprise and laughed as they landed on the bed.

Kurt brushed some of Sam's hair out of his face. "How long have you liked me?"

Sam smiled "You kinda of freaked me out at first, but I liked you from the start."

Kurt leaned down kissing him, slowly exploring his mouth. They broke the kiss when they both need air and they looked at one another not sure what to do next.

"I'm not ready" Kurt said blushing looking at the bed.

Sam nodded, he wanted too. God he did but he wasn't ready yet either. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded "Of course"

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

Kurt chuckled "Proms over"

"I mean our Senior Prom"

"One condition"

Sam propped himself up on his elbow "Okay I'll stop putting lemon juice in my hair"

Kurt snorted "Okay two conditions"

Sam nodded "Which are?"

"You rent this same room next year"

Sam smirked "You got it"


End file.
